


Fruit Ninja

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix fruit ninja, Gen, i would like to present my Felix Is Young Seteth theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Flayn sets Felix straight.
Relationships: Flayn & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Fruit Ninja

“No!” Flayn stomps her foot, “You will take a break immediately!”

Felix pauses his motions and it’s then she can finally see the way his labored breathing tears through his body. The few minutes he spent in the dining hall must have been his only break all day. 

“It is not healthy to work nonstop!” He snaps his head toward her and glares. “You will get injured, you will be too fatigued for battle. You won’t have any friends!”

“I don’t need friends,” he hisses back, the only crumb he can argue against.

“Do not be absurd, Felix.”

He scoffs and goes back to his training, but she planned for this; she had nearly a thousand years to learn how to distract her father, and if she can distract him, she can distract anyone.

She sets the fruit down on the ground in front of her and selects a perfectly standard apple. She tosses it once, twice, and once she’s confident in its shape, she winds up.

“Look out!”

And she whips the apple at the back of Felix’s head.

It’s nothing for him; just as her father’s done time and time again with his lance, Felix’s body twists instinctively and his sword cleanly slices through the apple. The two halves land shortly behind him and he glares from under sweat-slick bangs.

“What the hell?” he hisses. She simply smiles and claps.

“That was incredible!” She picks up another apple. “Again!”

“No —“

He does it again.

“Oh! You are amazing,” she applauds him, clapping even louder than her laughter. “Do this one!”

He opens his mouth to protest, but before the words make it out his reflexes kick in and he cuts the plum just as easily as the apples.

“Stop!” he snaps, “This is a waste of time, we’re at war.”

“Having fun is no waste of time, Felix Fraldarius,” she retorts and punctuates with the toss of another plum, “There is more to life than survival and bloodshed.”

He growls. She throws. He cuts. She claps.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this MONTHS ago and never posted it bc it’s too short? Good thing I don’t care anymore!
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
